Snow of Love 恋の雪
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Megumi adalah gadis biasa saja. Ryuu adalah pemuda yang sedikit berbeda. Lalu bagaimana jika tanpa sadar timbul perasaan suka yang belum mereka sadari ketika pertama bertemu? Review please...
1. Who is he?

**Snow of Love ****恋の雪**

.

Detective School Q belong to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei

.

Chapter 1

**Who is he?**

.

.

"Aku berangkat, kakak!" seru Megumi sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati ya…!" seru kakaknya tak kalah kencang dari dalam rumah.

Megumi berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Megumi adalah siswi pindahan dari Osaka. Sebenarnya dia orang Tokyo, hanya saja waktu umur 7 tahun, orang tuanya pindah tugas dan Megumi serta kakaknya terpaksa pindah rumah juga. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika Megumi baru lulus SMP, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika berangkat menuju perpisahan di sekolah Megumi.

Saat itu Megumi merasa sangat terpukul. Kehilangan ayah dan ibu sekaligus di hari dia lulus dari SMP dengan nilai terbaik, adalah hal terburuk sepanjang masa. Selama berhari-hari dia tak henti-hentinya menangisi kepergian orang tuanya. Tapi setelah kakaknya memberi kepercayaan padanya, dia merasa lebih baik.

Dia yang baru lulus SMP dan kakaknya yang mahasiswa baru, membuat mereka harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri. Kakaknya bekerja paruh waktu di café dekat rumahnya dan biasanya dibantu oleh Megumi. Gaji mereka cukup untuk makan selama sebulan, walaupun hidup mereka tak terlalu mewah juga.

Setelah 2 tahun di Osaka, mereka mendapatkan pesan dari bibi yang ada di Tokyo agar mereka pulang ke sana. Bibinya sudah menyediakan rumah untuk mereka berdua dan juga sebuah pekerjaan. Rumah itu dulu adalah rumah Megumi dan kakaknya. Bibinya bilang, waktu mereka akan pindah ke Osaka, ayah Megumi membiarkan bibinya tinggal di sana, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan bibi Megumi pun bisa membeli rumah sendiri dan mempunyai usaha yang cukup berjalan, dia ingin berbalas budi pada keluarga Megumi lewat Megumi dan kakaknya. Sekarang Megumi dan kakaknya membantu mengurus toko bunga yang dikelola bibinya. Hidup mereka sekarang jauh lebih beruntung dan tercukupi.

Megumi sampai di depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya. SMA Okazaki, itulah nama sekolahnya. Sambil tersenyum senang dia memasuki area sekolah. Kemarin kakaknya sudah mengurus kepindahan Megumi, jadi sekarang dia hanya perlu mencari kantor guru untuk menanyakan dimana kelasnya. Tapi sekolah ini cukup besar, dan membuat Megumi sedikit ragu untuk berkeliling. Bukan karena takut tersesat, sebab dia mempunyai kemampuan ingatan fotografis, kemungkinan tersesat sangatlah sedikit. Hanya saja dia takut waktunya terbuang banyak dan dia bisa terlambat masuk kelas.

"Gomen kudasai… A, anou… Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Megumi pada seorang gadis sebayanya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat lorong. Bertanya sebenarnya agak buruk, tapi setidaknya Megumi ingin mendapatkan teman di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

"Kau siapa? Murid baru?" gadis itu balik bertanya dan berdiri di depan Megumi sambil mengamatinya.

"I, iya… Aku baru pindah dari Osaka… Kemarin kakakku sudah mengurusi kepindahanku, aku harus ke kantor guru… Bisa tolong antar aku? Aku takut bel akan segera berbunyi…" pinta Megumi.

"Baiklah, ikut aku…" gadis itu berjalan di samping Megumi sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Terima kasih…" Megumi tersenyum. Teman pertamanya adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, dia bersyukur akan itu.

"Sumimasen ga, onamaewa?" tanya Megumi setelah mereka berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas. Sepanjang dia berjalan, banyak anak yang menatap heran padanya. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi Megumi tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan itu, karena dia yakin mereka tak berniat jahat.

"Atashi no namae wa Honjou Akame desu, murid kelas 2… Kau sendiri?" Akame balas bertanya.

"Watashi wa Minami Megumi desu… Akame-san, yoroshiku…" kata Megumi sambil tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku…"

"Hei, kita sudah sampai…" kata Akame sambil berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'kantor guru'. Perjalanan menuju kantor guru ternyata tidaklah memakan cukup waktu. Megumi jadi sedikit malu, seharusnya dia tadi mencari dulu baru bertanya.

"Ii yo, Arigatou gozaimasu Akame-san… Sumimasen…" kata Megumi.

"Daijoubu desu…" Akame pergi meninggalkan Megumi.

Megumi membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan melihat ke dalam. Banyak orang di sana.

"Gomen kudasai… Saya siswi baru di sini…" kata Megumi.

"Oh, kamu… Kesini…!" panggil seorang guru laki-laki dari sudut ruangan.

"Hai!" Megumi berjalan menuju meja guru tersebut.

"Kau Minami Megumi? Aku wali kelasmu yang baru… Kelasmu di 2B…" kata guru itu ramah.

"Benarkah? Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei…"

"Namaku Toura Oguri… Baiklah, bel sudah berbunyi, segera persiapkan dirimu, kita akan menuju kelas barumu…" kata Toura-sensei setelah mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Hai…"

.

"Perkenalkan ini siswi pindahan, namanya Minami Megumi..." kata Toura-sensei sambil mempersilahkan Megumi untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Minami Megumi desu, panggil aku Megu… Yoroshiku…" sapa Megumi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Toura-sensei menyuruhnya duduk di bangku kosong baris ke 4 dari pintu kelas. Megumi berjalan tenang menuju bangkunya. Dan setelah duduk, ternyata di samping kanannya adalah tempat duduk Akame, yang sekelas dengannya.

"Akame-san…" panggil Megumi lirih.

"Oh hai Megu…" Akame tersenyum.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang.

.

.

"Kau tinggal di mana, Megu?"

"Oh, aku tinggal bersama kakakku di rumah kami yang lama… Dekat perempatan setelah jalan besar di depan…"

"Berdua saja?"

"Iya, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu… Karena itu, kami kembali ke rumah kami yang lama…" jelas Megumi sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

"Gomen, membuatmu mengingat hal itu…" kata Akame lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Akame-san…"

"Panggil aku Akame saja ya, aku juga memanggilmu Megu kan?" pinta Akame.

"Baiklah…"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan roti di bawah pohon di sudut taman sekolah. Setelah menyadari bahwa mereka sekelas, dengan sekejap mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab. Megumi sangat senang dengan sikap Akame yang ramah dan tidak keberatan jika Megumi bertanya seputar sekolah. Mungkin ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Megumi masih mengunyah roti isinya, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke kelas-kelas dan beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran di sana. Sekolah ini bukan hanya luas dan megah, tapi juga bersih dan nyaman. Seragam yang dia gunakan pun terlihat sangat rapi. Sekolah yang nyaris sempurna.

Tengah asyiknya dia melihat pemandangan menyenangkan di sekolahnya, matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Dia menangkap seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di bawah pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Orang itu kelihatannya sedang sendirian dan tak menunggu seseorang. Entah kenapa, Megumi merasa ada yang janggal dengan anak itu. Dia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Akame.

"Akame… Siapa nama orang itu? Dia sekelas dengan kita, kan?" tanya Megumi sambil menunjuk ke arah siswa tadi. Megumi masih ingat dengan jelas, bahwa siswa itu duduk di samping kiri belakang Megumi. Dengan ingatan fotografisnya dia ingat wajah semua teman sekelasnya walau dia hanya melihat sekilas ketika salam perkenalan.

"Kau ingat ya, padahal tadi kau langsung duduk…" Akame berkata dengan nada heran.

"Ini karena aku mempunyai kemampuan ingatan fotografis… Aku bisa mengingat apa pun yang baru aku temui dalam sekali lihat…" jelas Megumi canggung.

"Sugoi…" Akame terkejut.

"Lalu, siapa namanya?" ulang Megumi.

"Amakusa Ryuu…" jawab Akame singkat.

'Amakusa Ryuu?' ulang Megumi dalam hati.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia suka menyendiri dan jarang berbicara, dia juga pintar… Tapi dia orangnya dingin… Tak banyak anak yang mau berteman dengannya…" jelas Akame.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa aneh…" kata Megumi ragu. Dia memandang sekilas pada Ryuu.

"Hmp…" Akame bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Megumi.

.

.

Butiran salju-salju kecil berjatuhan dari langit yang biru. Turun bebas dengan tenang dan mendarat di dedaunan pohon ginko, namun ada juga yang membentuk lautan es di jalanan, walaupun itu tidak tebal. Ini adalah awal musim dingin, menurut ramalan cuaca, salju baru akan turun besok dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Mungkin ini permualaan dari musim dingin yang indah itu.

Semua anak keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka banyak yang berjalan bergerombol. Ada beberapa yang sedang memperbincangkan tentang salju yang baru turun, tapi ada juga yang membicarakan hal lain.

Megumi berjalan berdampingan dengan Akame. Sejak tadi mereka asyik membicarakan tentang keseharian masing-masing. Megumi menjadi tahu bahwa Akame ternyata anak seorang pengusaha restoran yang cukup ternama di Tokyo. Akame juga anak yang pintar dan tahu banyak hal. Dia cantik, berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir di belakang, dia memakai kaca mata dengan frame abu-abu, membuatnya terkesan seperti gadis dewasa dan pintar. Megumi sangat mengaguminya. Sebenarnya Akame memang anak yang cukup dewasa pemikirannya, jadi dari penampilan luar, sepertinya akan banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya.

"Hati-hati pulangnya ya… Aku yakin dengan ingatan fotografismu itu, kau tak akan lupa jalan pulang!" seru Akame sambil melambaikan tangan dan tertawa pada Megumi.

"Iya! Kau juga hati-hati…"

Megumi berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang masih dihiasi oleh salju kecil yang meleleh di tangan. Jalan ini lumayan sepi, tapi Megumi tak begitu khawatir. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, dia menoleh ke belakang. Berharap dia tak berjalan sendirian, karena itu akan terasa membosankan. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu siswa lain yang sebaya dan bisa diajak berteman.

Megumi menoleh, dia melihat sesosok orang sedang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Jarak antara dia dan orang itu sekitar 10 meter. Setelah Megumi mengamati sekilas orang itu, dia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Amakusa Ryuu. Dia tak akan lupa, dengan wajah dan seragamnya. Seragam semua siswa memang sama, tapi dia bisa tahu bahwa itu Ryuu tanpa menjelaskan dengan detail. Dia hanya tahu, itulah masalahnya.

Handphone Megumi bergetar, dia berhenti berjalan dan memeriksa. Tepat ketika dia membuka handphone, Ryuu berjalan melewatinya. Megumi merasa ada aura yang aneh dari Ryuu. Jadi sekilas dia lihat Ryuu, lalu kembali berfokus pada handphonenya. Ternyata ada email dari Akame, tadi Megumi memang sudah memberi tahu emailnya pada Akame.

'Ada apa?' pikir Megumi sambil membuka email.

Megu, kau bilang bibimu punya toko bunga… Bisa kirimkan satu bunga untukku?

Dari Akame Honjou.

Megumi tersenyum senang membaca email itu. Lalu dengan sigap dia membalas.

Tentu saja!

Megumi menutup handphonenya dan kembali berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Ryuu. Sepertinya benar apa yang dibilang Akame bahwa dia dingin, sebab ketika tadi Ryuu melewatinya, Ryu seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ryu hanya berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Di awal musim dingin, bertemu orang seperti dia…' pikir Megumi.

.

.

Bagaimana bunganya? Kau suka?

Megumi mengirim email pada Akame untuk memastikan apakah Akame menyukai pemberian darinya itu. Sekarang dia sedang membantu kakaknya di toko bunga. Kakaknya sudah pulang dari kampus dan membantu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Megumi sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Setiap hari dia bisa melihat berbagai bunga yang indah. Pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Aku suka… Ini bunga Geranium kan? Kenapa mememberiku bunga ini?

Dari Akame.

Megumi tersenyum puas. Dengan cepat dia mengetik balasannya.

Bunga Geranium mempunyai arti persahabatan… Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, Akame…

Selang beberapa menit, email balasan dari Akame datang.

Aku kira jika persahabatan kau akan memberiku bunga mawar kuning, ternyata tidak… Kau sudah tahu banyak tentang floriography ya? Tentu saja kita akan bersahabat…

Megumi senang mengetahui reaksi dari Akame. Dia harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang memilihkan bunga itu.

Aku tahu itu dari kakakku…

Megumi menutup handphonenya dan duduk di kursi kasir sambil memegang bunga Gloxinia. Saat ini yang ada di toko hanya dia, bibi, dan kakaknya. Pegawai yang lain sedang mengantarkan pesanan. Kakak Megumi yang sedang menata beberapa bunga yang baru datang, membuka pembicaraan pada Megumi.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Baik atau buruk?" tanya kakaknya tanpa memandang Megumi.

"Eh, baik kok… Aku menemukan teman yang baik di sana…"

"Oh ya? Syukurlah… Siapa?"

"Honjou Akame, anak pemilik restoran Ayagi… Dia pintar dan dewasa... Dia juga ramah dan sederhana… Gadis yang menyenangkan…"

"Hee… Begitu…" desah kakaknya.

"Apa hanya dia yang kau temui hari ini?" tanya bibinya yang muncul dari ruangan tempat menaruh pembungkus-pembungkus bunga. Dia keluar sambil membawa satu pembungkus, mungkin dia kan merangkai bunga untuk pesanan.

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi…" kata Megumi sambil menggumam.

"Siapa?" sambung bibinya.

"Amakusa Ryuu…" sebut Megumi lirih.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia dingin dan terkesan tak peduli… Tapi Akame bilang, dia anak yang pintar…" jelas Megumi dengan ragu.

"Kau bertemu di mana?"

"Di perjalanan menuju rumah… Dia berjalan di belakangku… Tapi ketika aku berhenti, dia melewatiku begitu saja… Sepertinya rumahnya ada di arah yang sama denganku…"

"Mungkin dia benar-benar orang yang dingin, Megu…" kata bibinya.

"Aku rasa tidak… Mungkin karena aku siswa baru, makanya dia tak mengenaliku…" balas Megumi. Dia tak ingin berperasangka buruk terhadap orang baru ditemuinya. Bahkan Megumi belum mengenal sepenuhnya, dan belum pernah bicara langsung. Dia rasa menilai orang tanpa mendalami karakter adalah hal yang salah.

"Itu sebabnya, kau memegang bunga Gloxinia?" tanya kakaknya sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Megumi dan bibinya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan bunga ini? Apa ada arti special?" Megumi yang tadi asal mengambil bunga, tak mengetahui bahwa dia memegang bunga Gloxinia. Megumi belum banyak tahu tentang bahasa bunga atau biasa disebut dengan floriography. Tapi beda dengan kakaknya yang sudah mendalami bidang ini, entah untuk apa.

"Gloxinia mempunyai arti cinta pada pandangan pertama… Apa kau merasa begitu pada Ryu, Megu?" goda kakaknya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak kok… Aku hanya asal mengambil… Bukan berarti itu menggambarkan perasaanku!" elak Megumi dengan wajah merah karena tersipu malu dan melempar bunga tadi ke meja di depannya. Megumi berpikir, mulai sekarang dia harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil bunga, karena arti dari bunga itu bisa membahayakannya dari ancaman godaan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda… Kalau dia benar-benar orang yang dingin, beri dia bunga Agnus castus yang artinya dingin…" jelas kakaknya.

"Apa iya aku harus memberinya kaktus?" Megumi ragu dengan pendapat kakaknya.

"Tidak juga… Kau bisa memberinya yang lain…" balas kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Cinta…"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau memberikan cintamu padanya, dia mungkin akan meleleh dan berubah menjadi lilin yang menghangatkan tubuh!" goda kakaknya.

"Kakak…"

.

.

Megumi berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Kurang dari lima menit, pelajaran akan dimulai. Dia bisa celaka jika sampai terlambat. Dia tak mau, image'nya sebagai siswa baru rusak hanya karena dia terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara dia kesiangan bangun. Dan sialnya, kakaknya pun juga begitu, jadi antara mereka tak ada yang saling membangunkan.

Megumi kesiangan karena semalam dia tak bisa tidur, dia memikirkan tentang Ryuu. Entah kenapa bisa begitu, tapi yang jelas Megumi memang memikirkannya. Hal yang dikatakan kakaknya dan juga Akame turut mewarnai jalan pikiran Megumi tentang Ryuu. Tentang Ryuu yang dingin tapi pintar, juga tentang sikapnya yang misterius. Megumi merasa ada yang salah dengan Ryuu. Dan sudah dia pikirkan semalaman pun, dia belum tahu kesalahan apa itu.

Sempat berpikir untuk dekat dengan Ryuu. Karena ada dua sisi di pikiran dan hatinya, bahwa dia ingin berteman dan juga sedikit penasaran. Aneh memang, mendekati seseoarng hanya untuk mengetahui kesalahan dalam kehidupannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ada sesuatu dalam diri Ryuu yang harus dia pecahkan.

Terlalu banyak berpikir, tanpa sadar Megumi menabrak seseorang di koridor menuju kelasnya. Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh kesakitan. Megumi memegangi bahunya, sedangkan orang yang ditabrak memegangi punggungnya. Megumi yang sadar segera berdiri dan berniat minta maaf. Di dalam hati dia mengumpat, kenapa bisa seceroboh ini. Dia sempat khawatir bahwa orang yang ditabraknya akan memarahinya habis-habisan dengan alasan umum 'jalan tidak pakai mata'. Bisa-bisa jika hal itu terjadi, dia akan mendapatkan musuh pertama di hari keduanya masuk sekolah.

"Ah, maaf… Aku tidak sengaja…" kata Megumi dengan nada cemas sambil menunduk. Hatinya terus berdoa semoga orang ini tak salah paham padanya. Tapi di satu sisi, dia juga agak bingung kenapa berlebihan memikirkan Ryuu sampai-sampai dia akan mendapat masalah.

"Iya… Tidak apa-apa…" kata orang itu dingin.

Dari suaranya Megumi tahu bahwa orang ini laki-laki. Dengan perasaan was-was, dia mendongakkan kepala. Maksud hati, ingin melihat korban dari kecerobohannya. Siapa tahu, Megumi bisa menebus kesalahannya suatu saat nanti. Saat kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan wajah si korban, sebab laki-laki ini ternyata lebih tinggi darinya, Megumi membeku seketika. Orang yang ditabraknya, tak lain adalah…

'Ryuu…'

Megumi tak berani menatap mata bahkan wajah orang yang di hadapannya sekarang. Orang yang ditabraknya karena sedang asyik memikirkan orang lain, ternyata adalah orang itu sendiri. Betapa terkejutnya Megumi sampai dia hanya bisa diam dan tak lagi memikirkan tentang telatnya dia masuk kelas. Matanya menatap lantai dengan pikiran yang tertuju dalam satu titik.

'Ryuu… Amakusa Ryuu di depanku sekarang…' hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang muncul dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Dengan susah payah, dia berkutat dengan kalimat itu. Tanpa tahu kalimat selanjutnya.

Ryuu menatap heran pada Megumi. Dia tahu bahwa Megumi adalah murid pindahan yang baru datang kemarin dan sekelas dengannya. Dia juga tahu, kalau Megumi adalah gadis yang pulang dengannya kemarin di bawah salju-salju kecil yang turun dari awan biru. Megumi yang tak berani menatapnya, membuat Ryuu enggan berlama-lama di sana. Sehingga dia putuskan pergi meninggalkan Megumi yang masih sendirian tertunduk sambil berpikir.

Ryuu berlalu begitu saja di depan Megumi. Megumi hanya bisa menatap hampa kepergian Ryuu. Dia tak tahu kenapa semuanya terasa aneh dan semakin aneh. Matanya seakan tak mau lepas sampai Ryuu hialng karena masuk kelas. Sampai saat itu, Megumi baru sadar bahwa dia tadi sedang bermasalah dengan bel masuk kelas yang hampir berbunyi. Megumi berlari menuju kelasnya dan sejenak melepaskan Ryuu dari pikirannya.

.

.

"Kenapa murung begitu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Akame.

Ketika masuk kelas tadi, raut wajah Megumi sedikit aneh. Megumi yang Akame kenal kemarin adalah anak yang ceria dan murah senyum. Awalnya Akame berpikir bahwa ada masalah dalam kehidupan Megumi. Tapi pada saat pelajaran dimulai, Megumi terlihat biasa saja dan seperti tak punya beban berat. Megumi tetap aktif dan tak berbeda. Hanya saja, ketika jam istirahat, Megumi kembali memunculkan raut wajahnya itu. Oleh karenanya, Akame mengajak Megumi ke taman sekolah untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Akame ingin membantu, apa bila Megumi sedang kesulitan.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Megumi singkat.

"Kau sakit? Atau lapar?"

"Tidak, Akame…"

"Lantas kau kenapa? Berbagilah denganku!" desak Akame. Sebenarnya Akame agak canggung juga, karena memaksa teman barunya untuk bercerita. Tapi Akame benar-benar ingin membantu. Dan jika Megumi tak mau bercerita, Akame mungkin akan menurut.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ryuu…" kata Megumi sambil menatap wajah Akame. Dia memutuskan untuk berbicara, setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Eh?"

"Waktu aku hampir terlambat, kami bertabrakan di koridor kelas… Kemarin juga aku bertemu dengannya waktu pulang sekolah…" Megumi mulai menjelaskan.

Akame diam sambil menatap Megumi. Dalam hatinya, dia senang karena Megumi mau berbagi. Tapi di sisi hatinya yang lain, berbeda.

"Lalu?" hanya kalimat singkat, yang mampu keluar dari mulut Akame.

"Sebenarnya sih, itu bukan masalah besar… Tapi entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan tentang dia…" kata Megumi tersenyum canggung. Merasa dia begitu bodoh. Membesarkan masalah sekecil itu.

"Kau dapat apa dari analisismu?" tanya Akame.

"Aku tidak tahu… Aku masih bingung… Anou… Menurutmu, dia orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kan kau sudah tanya itu, kemarin…"

"Oh, benar juga ya…" Megumi menunduk. "Tapi aku merasa ada yang salah…" gumamnya, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Megu…" Akame tersenyum.

"Eh?" Megumi tak menyangka kalau Akame akan mendengarkan gumamannya tadi.

Karena kata-kata Akame itu, dia kembali berpikir. Memecahkan misteri terbesarnya saat ini. Tentang Ryuu. Semuanya tentang Amakusa Ryuu. Sempat terbesit untuk mendekati Ryuu, tapi dia menolak. Dia takut Ryuu akan membencinya jika dia bertindak kelewatan. Ditambah lagi, sudah dua kali bertemu, Ryuu tak pernah mengenalinya. Tapi di sudut hatinya, dia ingin berteman dengan Ryuu. Sangat ingin. Sampai-sampai dia merasa lebih ingin menjadi teman Ryuu dari pada mendapat teman seluruh sekolah. Tapi itu konyol.

Setelah berpikir, Megumi merasa kekonyolan tak selamanya akan merugikan. Mungkin tak apa-apa, kalau dia menuruti keinginan hatinya. Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Dan akhirnya Megumi putuskan untuk menjadi teman Ryuu.

.

.

Cuaca yang sangat cerah. Salju kembali turun. Namun kali ini dengan volume yang lebih banyak dari pada kemarin. Salju yang turun dari langit, menghiasi pinggiran jalan. Warna putih mulai bercampur dengan warna-warna kota. Membuat kontras di sana sini.

Angin kecil berhembus pelan meniup batang-batang pohon yang daunnya tertutup salju putih. Memberi kesan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Awan putih dilandasi langit biru, masih terus dengan senang hati memuntahkan isi perutnya menjadi butiran-butiran es kecil. Menjadikan suasana yang damai dalam awal musim dingin.

Megumi berjalan agak terburu-buru, sambil matanya terus melihat kanan kiri secara bergantian. Retinanya berusaha mencari sesosok orang yang ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Jika kemarin orang tersebut melewati jalan ini, seharusnya kemungkinan akan bertemu hari ini masih ada. Kecuali jika kemarin, orang itu berniat mampir ke suatu tempat dan bukannya pulang. Habislah sudah usaha Megumi bila kenyataan kedua yang harus dia terima.

Napasnya yang menggebu dan memunculkan asap putih dari dalam mulutnya, membuat Megumi berhenti sebentar dari acaranya berlari. Keringat dingin bercampur suhu yang nyaris minus, membuat tubuh Megumi menjadi sedikit aneh. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan tenang sebelum dia pingsan di tengah kota karena kehabisan napas di udara dingin.

Sambil merapatkan jas seragamnya, matanya masih mencari sosok itu. Depan belakang sudah dilihatnya. Tapi orang itu belum tampak juga. Megumi berdesah kecewa. Niatnya untuk menemui Ryuu dan memulai hubungan yang baik, nampaknya harus ditunda jika hari ini mereka tak bisa pulang bersama. Padahal seluruh hatinya sudah menerima rencana baik itu. Hanya saja, belum terlaksana.

Di bawah pohon ginko yang daunnya mulai habis, seorang laki-laki berdiri diam mengawasi dengan mata menerawang. Rambutnya diterbangkan dengan lembut oleh angin kecil yang berhembus. Matanya dengan sigap melihat seorang gadis yang sedang kedinginan dan sepertinya mencari seseorang. Entah kenapa, penglihatannya hanya terfokus pada objek itu. Objek yang sangat dikenalnya. Yaitu gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi dikoridor kelas. Megumi.

Dengan langkah bimbang, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Karena sebenarnya dia sudah pulang duluan dan sengaja menunggu di balik pohon ginko untuk melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang entah kenapa selalu muncul dalam pikirannya sejak pertama kali dia melihat. Gadis yang member sensasi aneh dalam hatinya.

Perasaan cemas menyelimutinya. Berharap gadis itu tak melihatnya saat dia berjalan di depannya. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, dia berjalan lurus. Dalam hati dia sempat ingin agar salju muncul dengan lebat sekarang agar sosoknya tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata gadis itu. Tak peduli kedinginan karena dia hanya memakai seragam sekolah.

Megumi yang menyadari orang yang dicarinya muncul dari balik pohon dan berjalan lurus didepannya, segera berjalan cepat agar bisa mengejar. Apa pun itu, dia harus menemui orang itu sekarang. Hatinya sudah terlalu memaksanya. Dan dia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Megumi mempercepat langkahnya, tinggal 5 meter lagi dia bisa berjalan di samping orang itu. Tanpa ragu, dia berjalan di samping orang itu. berdesah sebentar dan mulai mengajak bicara.

'Ini dia, Ryu…' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ryuu yang sedikit kecewa karena harapannya tak terkabulkan, memutuskan untuk menatap lurus ke arah depan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan gadis di sampingnya.

"Amakusa-kun… Kau Amakusa Ryuu-kun kan?" sapa Megumi lirih.

Ryuu dengan ragu menoleh pada Megumi. Padahal niatnya adalah tak mempedulikan. Tapi tubuhnya secara paksa menolak. Tapi tekat Ryuu untuk tak mempedulikan juga besar. Jadi dia sedang bergelut dengan tubuh dan hatinya. Namun akhirnya dia hanya menoleh sekilas dan memberi tatapan dingin. Sedingin salju yang sedang turun.

"Aku Minami Megumi, siswa baru yang sekelas denganmu… Salam kenal…" Megumi berusaha memberikan kesan terbaik pada Ryuu. Bagaimanapun juga, tujuannya adalah ingin berteman. Teman yang baik.

Namun Ryuu tetap diam saja. Tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Entah Ryuu tak mendengar atau tak mau mendengarkan Megumi. Megumi sebenarnya bingung juga, harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia menatap Ryuu dengan tatapan senang. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang, padahal dia sedang dicampakkan oleh Ryuu. Tapi dia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Ryuu dan berbicara walaupun sepihak, dan berada sedekat ini.

Tanpa sadar Megumi sudah sampai ke rumahnya. Karena terlalu senang memandangi Ryuu yang berjalan dia sampingnya, dia tak tahu kalau rumahnya sudah di depan mata. Dia sendiri menjadi tahu bahwa jalan yang diambil Ryuu adalah jalan yang sama dengannya. Meskipun Megumi sampai lebih dulu. Dia berpikir, dia pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan Ryuu setiap hari. Dan pulang bersama. Dia merasakan kesenangan yang berlipat ganda.

"Baiklah, ini rumahku… Kita berpisah sampai di sini…" kata Megumi lembut sambil menunjukkan pagar rumahnya. Dia tetap memberikan kesan ramah disaat-saat akhir, dan memberi senyuman serta lambaian tangan Ryuu yang masih berdiri mematung. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ryuu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Megumi yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. dia mengamati rumah itu dengan seksama. Lalu melangkah pergi dengan tatapan yang dingin.

.

.

**Tsuzukete**


	2. When You Held My Hand

**Snow of Love ****恋の雪**

.

Detective School Q belong to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei

.

Chapter 2

**When You Held My Hand**

.

.

Megumi duduk di meja berlajarnya sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyangka kepalanya. Dia kembali berpikir tentang Ryuu. Hari ini dia bisa pulang bersama, suatu hal yang baik. Sebab dia memang ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Ryuu. Menurutnya itu adalah awalan yang baik. Dia jadi semakin berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lebih dekat lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Ryuu saat pulang bersamanya tadi, terbayang di benaknya. Mata dengan sorot yang dingin, dan wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu jelas.

'Benarkah dia sedingin itu?'

Megumi mulai berpikir dan berpikir, misteri itu belum terpecahkan sedikit pun. Tentang sikap dingin Ryuu pada orang lain juga padanya. Semuanya satu pun belum terpecahkan. Bahkan Megumi sempat berpikir itu bukan lagi misteri karena dia rasa Ryuu tak sedingin kelihatannya. Entah kenapa pola pikirnya mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

'Tapi jika dia tak sedingin itu, kenapa bersikap begitu? Kenapa?'

Berbagai kemungkinan mulai terpikirkan oleh Megumi. Namun dia kesulitan untuk memikirkannya. Sungguh. Menebak alasan seseorang untuk bersikap berbeda dari yang lainnya, adalah misteri yang besar. Karena dia tak boleh salah dengan hasil akhirnya nanti, sebab jika iya, itu akan bisa merubah pendapatnya tentang Ryuu. Merubah segalanya yang dilihat tentang Ryuu.

Megumi berpikir apa lebih baik dia menyerah saja. Sebelum dia bertindak terlalu jauh, untuk mencari fakta-fakta tentang diri Ryu. Mungkin hal ini tak sopan. Tapi hatinya menolak berhenti. Sangat menolak. Hatinya menyuruh dia agar tetap memecahkan misteri ini. Dia sedikit bingung kenapa perasaannya jadi begini. Susah dikendalikan. Walaupun dia tahu, yang bisa dikendalikan adalah pikiran dan bukan perasaan. Sekali lagi, dia akan memecahkan misteri ini.

'Ryuu adalah misteri terbesar dalam hidupku… Sanggupkah menguraikan semuanya?'

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" teriak kakaknya sambil membuka pintu kamar Megumi dengan sedikit kasar.

Megumi yang asyik melamun, menoleh dengan wajah polos ke arah kakaknya. Dia mengamati kakaknya yang memakai rok berwarna jingga dan baju kerah berwarna putih, dan juga sebuah jaket berwarna sama, sambil menenteng tas kecil. Sedangkan Megumi hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong berwarna merah, padahal ini awal musim dingin. Berarti kakaknya akan pergi ke suatu tempat, sehingga dia berpakaian rapi.

"Kakak mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Megumi to the point. Dia jadi mulai kebiasaan menganalisa hal-hal kecil.

"Ke toko… Kau mau ikut?" tawar kakaknya seraya melirik jam tangan kecil berwarna jingga pula.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu…"

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit berganti baju, Megumi keluar dari kamarnya. Celana pendek dan kaos oblong tadi, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi celana ¾ berwarna putih tulang dan kaos berwarna jingga, dan mantel berwarna putih. Seakan akan dia ingin memakai baju bernuansa sama dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Megumi yang senada dengannya, berdesah pendek, lalu memaklumi dan memberi isyarat agar Megumi segera megikutinya.

Megumi yang melihat kakaknya berdesah, tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa memakai baju ini. Dia hanya asal ambil, dan tak mau menggantinya. Setelah itu, dia berlari mengejar kakaknya yang akan mengunci rumah. Dia siap membantu di toko bunga bibinya.

.

.

"Kak, tadi aku bertemu dengan Ryuu…" kata Megumi memulai pembicaraan sambil berjalan dan merapatkan mantelnya karena merasa kedinginan.

"Lalu, kalian bicara apa saja?" kata kakaknya yang entah kenapa sedang sibuk melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Tidak banyak… Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri… Aku tadi pulang bersamanya, mungkin rumahnya lebih jauh dariku tapi sejalan…" jelas Megumi sambil mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat dia dan Ryuu berjalan bersama. Entah kenapa Megumi beranggapan bahwa itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan, walaupun dia hanya bicara sendiri dan Ryuu mendiamkannya.

"Dia bagaimana?"

"Diam saja…" jawab Megumi enteng.

"Aduh kau ini… Dia diam saja dan kau berjalan di sampingnya?" kakakya melepaskan pandangannya dari jam tangan dan memasang wajah kesal ke arah Megumi.

"Iya…" Megumi masih menjawab dengan tenang-tenang saja. Dia berpikir apakah hal yang terjadi padanya dan Ryuu tadi adalah hal yang aneh sampai-sampai kakaknya memasang wajah kesal setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Kalau dia diam saja… Berarti dia membencimu, kenapa kau malah tetap berjalan bersama?"

Megumi berpikir sebentar dan menjawab dengan nada pasti, "Kalau dia benci padaku, mestinya dia melangkah meninggalkanku sendirian kan? Tapi dia tidak kok…".

"Oh benar juga… Berarti dia menyukaimu!" seru kakaknya dan tertawa menggoda.

"Eh, kenapa bisa begitu? Aku kan hanya bilang dia mungkin tidak benci, tapi bukan berarti suka kan?" Megumi mencoba protes sedangkan wajahnya sudah berubah merah karena malu.

"Bisa saja dia suka padamu… Eh, berarti cinta pertamamu dong?" goda kakaknya.

"Bukan begitu…!" wajah Megumi semakin memerah saja, saat dia sadar bahwa sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasakan menyukai seseorang.

"Sudahlah… Nanti aku carikan bunga yang bagus untuk kau berikan padanya…"

"Kan aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Tak mungkin… Dia diam saja, kau masih tetap keras kepala berjalan di sampingnya… Apa coba, kalau bukan suka?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Megumi kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengelak dan hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa aneh saat kakaknya menggodanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya, kakaknya berlaku seperti itu. Mungkin itu alasannya. Sebab Megumi tak ingin berpikiran terlalu jauh bahwa dia menyukai Ryuu. Tujuannya kan berteman. Teman. Dia harus ingat itu.

"Haha, wajahmu lucu, Megu-chan!" kakaknya mencubit pipi Megumi sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Megumi yang merah merona karena dia goda. Dalam hati, kakaknya yakin sekali bahwa Megumi menyukai Ryuu, hanya saja Megumi belum menyadari itu. Wajar saja, sebab ini pertama kalinya Megumi dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Mungkin hatinya masih belum tahu bahwa itu adalah rasa suka. Tapi kakaknya sama sekali tak keberatan jika Megumi memang menyukai Ryuu, karena dari cerita Megumi, dia tahu bahwa Ryuu adalah anak yang baik.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Megumi berseru kesakitan karena pipinya dicubit. Dia heran kenapa kakaknya akhir-akhir ini semakin suka menggodanya. Keterlaluan.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata kakaknya yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Megumi dan melangkah masuk ke sebuah toko bertuliskan 'Flowers shop – Flaura'. Megumi dengan masih memasang wajah cemberut, ikut masuk juga ke dalam toko.

.

.

"Aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Ryuu ya?"

"Tidak kok… Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang… Kami tidak bersama…"

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

"Eh, bukan begitu…" wajah Megumi memerah seketika.

"Lalu?" tanya Akame penuh selidik.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas hal lain saja…" Megumi mencoba mengelak. Dia tak ingin Akame tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan Ryuu. Entah kenapa.

"Kau kan belum jawab pertanyaanku…"

"Pertanyaanmu tak ada jawabannya…"

"Yang benar saja!" Akame mulai tampak kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Megumi.

"Sungguh… Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Akame memandang penuh curiga. Di sela-sela pandangannya itu, dia juga memasang tatapan yang tajam ke arah Megumi. Dan dengan kesal, dia menuruti Megumi untuk berganti topik pembicaraan. Tapi di dalam hatinya, terpenuhi oleh rasa curiga atas perlakuan Megumi pada Ryuu.

.

.

'Itu dia…' Megumi tersenyum lega saat melihat Ryuu sedang berjalan sambil memegang tas sekolah. Dia segera berlari menghampiri. Dia sangat senang saat tahu bahwa sekali lagi, mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Sebelum Megumi sampai di samping Ryuu, dia tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa tas karton kecil. Megumi dan perempuan itu sama-sama jatuh dan kesakitan. Perempuan itu dengan sigap segera mengambil isi dari tas kartonnya yang jatuh berantakan. Isinya adalah beberapa cincin dan gelang yang terbuat dari batu. Dia dengan panik memungutnya. Megumi yang sadar, segera membantu memungutnya. Tepat ketika mereka selesai, perempuan itu berdiri dan memeriksa isi dalam tasnya. Tapi dia menegur Megumi.

"Hei, cincinku hilang satu!" serunya dengan terkejut.

"Eh?" Megumi juga terkejut mendegar hal itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang ambil!" tuduh perempuan itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Megumi.

"Bukan aku… Sejak awal, cincin dan gelang anda memang hanya itu…" kata Megumi membela diri. Sebab dia tadi melihat sekilas dengan jelas barang-barang yang jatuh. Dan memang semuanya sudah dimasukkan. Tak terkecuali. Megumi ingat itu.

"Kau tahu apa! Cepat berikan, itu barang penting!" bentak perempuan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Sungguh aku tak mengambilnya… Cincin anda tadi ada 5, dan gelangnya 6… Hanya itu barang yang jatuh!"

"Tidak mungkin… Aku ingat kalau aku memasukkan 6 pasang cincin dan gelang di tas ini! Sekarang berkurang!"

"Tapi memang yang jatuh hanya itu… Aku ingat saat anda memungutnya…"

"Omong kosong!" teriak perempuan itu pada Megumi.

Ryuu berjalan menuju Megumi dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan cepat Ryuu menarik Megumi untuk pergi. Megumi yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu, hanya bisa menurut saja. Sedangkan perempuan tadi semakin marah dan mencoba menghalangi Ryuu yang akan membawa pergi Megumi. Ryuu yang jalannya dihalangi, berhenti dan menatap dingin pada perempuan itu. Lalu dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedang digengamnya.

"Ini cincinmu yang jatuh di bawah pohon di sana…" kata Ryu yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan cincin berbatu merah pada perempuan itu.u

"Eh?" seru Megumi dan perempuan itu bersamaan.

"Kalau kau tak tahu pasti, jangan bersikukuh…" Ryuu berlalu sambil membawa pergi Megumi.

Megumi menoleh pada perempuan yang tadi menuduhnya mencuri, dia melihat perempuan itu terlihat senang sambil memegangi cincinnya. Mungkin barang tadi benar-benar berharga. Megumi bersyukur karenanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih membingungkannya. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan bersama Ryuu, dan Ryuu masih menggenggam tangannya.

'Ryuu… Dia…' Megumi memandangi Ryuu yang tatapannya terfokus pada jalan di depan. Sedangkan Megumi salah tingkah karena ini pertama kalinya, dia digandeng oleh seorang pemuda sebayanya.

"Anou… Arigatou, Amakusa-kun…" Megumi terbata mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Un…" jawab Ryu singkat.

Megumi masih memandangi tangannya yang sedang digenggam Ryuu sambil berjalan. Entah Ryuu tak sadar atau apa, sebab sudah lima menit mereka berjalan, Ryuu belum melepaskan tangannya. Megumi sedikit bingung, harus senang atau marah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Megumi. Butuh sekitar 15 menit dari jalan tadi ke rumah Megumi, tak begitu lama memang, tapi bagi Megumi berjalan dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini, adalah suatu hal yang memberi sensasi tersendiri dalam hatinya.

'Tu, tunggu… Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Kok aku merasa gugup sih…' Megumi berpikir ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari genggaman Ryuu, menempel di dada. Mengecek apakah detaknya mulai bertambah atau menurun. Tapi ternyata bertambah.

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata Ryu dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Megumi dan menatap Megumi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, iya…" Megumi tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai. Dia jadi sedikit malu, karena bisa lupa dengan rumah sendiri. Tapi dia sedikit bingung juga saat Ryuu melepaskan tangannya. Entah harus menyesal atau gembira. Megumi tidak tahu.

"Anou… Amakusa-kun… Sekali lagi, arigatou… Kau sudah menolongku dari orang tadi…" Megumi masih ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalau kau tak bersalah, cobalah untuk lebih tegas… Orang bisa mempermainkanmu…" kata Ryuu dingin.

"Baiklah…"

Ryuu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Megumi yang belum ingin masuk rumah, melihat Ryu berjalan dari kejauhan. Megumi benar-benar berterima kasih hari ini.

.

.

"Hari ini bertemu dengan Ryuu lagi?" tanya kakak Megumi.

"Iya…"

"Dia masih dingin padamu?"

"Sedikit…"

"Sedikit?" kakaknya berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa sup jagung muda untuk makan malam. Dia menaruh sup itu dan segera duduk di seberang Megumi untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Sedangkan Megumi masih asyik mengunyah roti yang tadi dibelinya di toko dekat toko bibinya setelah selesai membantu.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia membantuku dari seorang perempuan yang menuduhku mencuri…" jelas Megumi sambil mengunyah rotinya pelan.

"Hontou?"kakaknya terkejut.

"Un…"

"Lalu?"

"Sudah, itu saja…" Megumi merasa tak perlu menceritakan soal bergandengan tangan dengan Ryuu, dia takut akan digoda lagi oleh kakaknya.

"Masa'? Jangan bohong kamu… Aku sudah tahu ada yang sembunyikan dariku! Terlihat dari wajahmu!" kakaknya mencoba menginterogasi.

"Tidak ada, kak…" Megumi berbohong.

"Ya sudah… Tapi itu suatu kemajuan, Megu! Aku rasa dia mulai tertarik denganmu…" kakaknya tersenyum senang.

"Tidak mungkin… Tadi dia hanya merasa kasian padaku…" Megumi terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru diucapkannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, kalimat yang tak diinginkan justru malah dia ucapkan. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya, agar kakaknya tak curiga.

"Jangan memasang wajah lucu seperti itu dong Megu-chan…!" kakaknya mencubit pipi Megumi sambil tertawa.

Megumi mengaduh dan marah pada kakaknya. Memangnya dia sedang memasang wajah aneh? Dasar kakak yang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

Masih dalam bulan Desember yang dihiasi salju pada musim dingin, kegiatan sehari-hari di sekolah tidaklah berubah. Semua masih berjalan lancar, selancar salju yang masih turun dari langit. Ya, hampir tidak berubah. Karena sikap Megumi berubah drastis.

Setelah kejadian digenggam Ryuu, Megumi sering sekali mendekati Ryuu, dengan segala cara. Mulai dari berjalan di belakangnya, makan di sampingnya, duduk bersebelahan dengannya, bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Namun, hasilnya masih tetap sama. Ryuu tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap dingin dan tak peduli. Saat Megumi mengikutinya, dirinya bahkan sama sekali tak protes. Bukan tak protes karena tak keberatan, tetapi tak protes karena tak peduli. Seakan Megumi tak ada di sampingnya, Ryuu berjalan tanpa memandang sedikitpun.

Begitu juga saat Megumi mengajak berbicara, Ryuu seakan tak mendengar dan terus melakukan kegiatannya, ketika Megumi sudah selesai atau masih bicara, Ryuu melangkah pergi begitu saja. Megumi duduk di sampingnya, dia juga melangkah pergi. Tanpa berkata apa pun dan melihat sedikit pun. Sikapnya sangat dingin. Sedingin boneka salju yang berdiri di tengah badai.

Namun, Megumi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Ryuu mencampakkannya, dia masih tersenyum dan mendekati Ryuu. Bahkan hampir semua teman di kelasnya bertanya kenapa dia masih bersikukuh mendekati Ryuu yang jelas-jelas tak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Dan Megumi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya. Jika harus berbicara, dia hanya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa… Aku tak keberatan dengan sikapnya itu…". Tentu saja jawaban Megumi itu membuat temannya berpikiran apakah Megumi pernah bertemu orang yang lebih dingin dari Ryuu. Tetapi nyatanya, hanya Ryuu lah yang Megumi temui dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kali ini Megumi kembali duduk di samping Ryuu yang sedang asyik membaca di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Semua teman-temannya lebih memilih berada di dalam kelas karena udara semakin dingin, namun tidak dengan Megumi. Walaupun dia kedinginan, dia tetap menemani Ryuu yang membaca dengan santainya seolah tak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Megumi hanya diam dan sesekali melirik ke wajah Ryuu untuk melihat keadaan. Dan seperti biasa, Ryuu masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Amakusa-kun, apa kau tak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Megumi yang melingkarkan tangannya untuk mengusap lengannya agar tak merasa kedinginan.

Ryuu hanya diam sambil membalik halaman bukunya. Entah telinganya tak menangkap pertanyaan Megumi atau malah sengaja tak menangkap.

"Diberita, katanya salju akan turun lebih banyak bulan ini… Mungkin Tokyo akan sedingin Hokkaido ya?" Megumi tertawa pelan, namun wajahnya berubah sedikit muram ketika Ryuu tak kunjung bereaksi. Megumi mengintip buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Ryuu. Bercover hitam dengan sedikit corak petir, judulnya berwarna putih dan bertuliskan 'Down to Hell'. Megumi berpikir itu mungkin sebuah novel misteri.

"Benar, kau tak kedinginan? Salju mulai turun…" Megumi berdesah.

Megumi menadahkan telapak tangannya saat salju turun di atas mereka. Megumi memang menyukai musim dingin. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia tak keberatan dengan orang sedingin Ryuu.

"Hei, angin mulai bertiup…" seru Megumi ketika angin mulai menghempaskan salju ke wajah dan seragamnya. Dia mulai menutupi wajahnya agar salju tak masuk ke mata. Begitu juga menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mendekap dirinya sendiri.

Ryuu melirik ke arah Megumi yang sebenarnya masih sibuk bermain dengan salju yang turun. Dia menutup bukunya dan berdiri lalu menatap Megumi. Megumi yang sadar bahwa Ryuu berdiri, melihat ke wajah Ryuu. Tatapan mata Ryuu dan Megumi bertabrakan.

"Nan desu ka? Amakusa-kun…" tanya Megumi.

Ryuu lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sontak Megumi mengikuti Ryuu yang pergi. Megumi tak mengerti kenapa Ryuu menatap matanya dan masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja.

'Mungkin dia bosan denganku ya?' pikir Megumi.

Sedangkan Ryuu yang sudah duduk di bangku dalam kelasnya, berdesah pendek. Dan melihat ke arah Megumi yang sedang dikerumini siswa perempuan. Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya pada Megumi.

"Kau ini… Di luar salju dan angin bercampur jadi satu… Tapi kenapa tak masuk?" kata Mitsumi, siswa yang duduk di depan Megumi.

"Nanti kau sakit, kau kan hanya pakai seragam…" tambah Ritsuu, yang duduk di samping Megumi.

"Megu…" desah Akame.

"Tenang… Atashi wa genki desu…" Megumi tersenyum.

.

"Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa salju harus mencair?" kata Megumi sambil memandangi salju yang terus jatuh dari atas pohon ginko tempat dia dan Ryuu sekarang berdiri.

Seperti hari-hari yang lainnya, Megumi masih setia mengikuti kemana saja Ryuu pergi. Entah itu di taman sekolah, kantin sekolah, gerbang sekolah, bahkan jalan pulang. Dan masih seperti biasanya juga, Ryuu sama sekali tak beraksi dengan tingkah Megumi yang bisa dibilang menjengkelkan. Mengusir tidak, membiarkan juga tidak. Itulah yang dilakukan Ryuu pada Megumi. Ajaibnya Megumi sama sekali tak bosan dan protes. Dia masih betah diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan masih bisa memberikan senyuman saat Ryuu pergi meninggalkannya ketika sedang berbicara. Megumi memang keras kepala.

"Padahal salju kan hal yang sangat menyenangkan ketika musim dingin…" sambung Megumi mulai menikmati salju yang menempel di wajahnya, namun lekas mencair.

Ryuu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat salju yang turun dari atas pohon yang diteduhinya ini. Kebiasaannya memasukkan kedua tangan atau salah satunya ke dalam saku celana, membuat kesan dingin semakin muncul dari diri Ryuu. Ryuu diam saja tak mendengarkan kata-kata Megumi. Dia memperhatikan dengan pandangan heran ke batang pohon. Wajahnya tampak meragukan sesuatu.

"Yuki…" kata Ryuu lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kata itu. Mungkin dia sedikit terbawa suasana musim dingin.

"Doushite? Amakusa-kun… Apa kau juga menyukai salju?" senyum Megumi menghiasi pertanyaannya. Dia merasa sangat senang Ryuu akhirnya berbicara. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia selalu ada di samping Ryuu, tapi sekalipun Ryuu tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu. Megumi merasa ini awal dari hal yang baik.

Ryuu sedikit terkejut. Dia berbicara sangat lirih seperti berbisik. Kenapa Megumi masih bisa mendegarkannya? Tapi Ryuu yang sendirinya tak berniat berbicara, akhirnya meneruskan kata-katanya. Sebab dia juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada Megumi yang selalu dia biarkan begitu saja.

"Tidak… Aku membencinya…" kata Ryuu dingin. Begitu dingin.

Megumi yang tadinya tersenyum, sekarang berubah menjadi kecewa. Dia sangat kecewa dengan kata-kata Ryuu. Raut wajahnya berubah total, melukiskan kesedihan. Karena Megumi sangat menyukai salju dan musim dingin, jika Ryuu membencinya berarti Ryuu berbeda dengan yang dipikirkannya.

"Sou desu ka..." nada bicara Megumi berubah drastic. Menjadi sangat lirih dan tak ceria.

Ryuu melirik ke arah Megumi yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Namun masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya, dia kembali diam tanpa reaksi.

"Ja, aku pulang dulu… Mata ashita…" seru Megumi sambil berlari menjauhi Ryuu. Dia sempat memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Ryuu di bawah pohon ginko yang diselimuti salju.

.

Megumi membaca buku yang baru dibelinya kemarin bersama kakaknya. Sebuah novel berjudul 'Winter at the Snow'. Judul yang sangat menarik untuk dibaca, itu sebabnya Megumi membelinya. Sebelumnya dia tak terlalu suka membaca, tapi buku ini menceritakan tentang hal yang disukainya. Salju dan musim dingin.

Dengan serius dia mencermati kalimat demi kalimat yang dibacanya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada paragraf-paragrafyang tertera di sana. Dia sudah begitu larut dalam dunia membacanya. Karena novel itu memang member sensasi tersendiri pada Megumi. Sudah hampir ¾ dia membaca isi novel. Itu berarti dia menjalani sebuah klimaks dalam cerita.

Akame duduk di depan Megumi. Dia memerhatikan Megumi yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyukai membaca sebuah buku di sekolah. Tanpa bermaksud menganggu, Akame berniat mengajak Megumi berbicara. Namun sedikit urung, ketika Megumi tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sedang membaca apa, Megu?" sapa Akame ramah. Dia berharap Megumi tak marah dengannya.

"Oh, Akame… Gomen, aku tak melihatmu…" Megumi menutup bukunya dan memandang ke arah Akame sambil tersenyum. Dia berharap Akame tak kecewa karena Megumi benar-benar tak sadar Akame ada di depannya. Dia terlalu asyik membaca novel barunya.

"Daijoubu desu… Memangnya kau sedang membaca apa?" ulang Akame.

"Novel… Aku baru membelinya kemarin…" Megumi menunjukkan cover novel itu di depan wajah Akame.

Akame melihat novel yang bercover biru muda dan dihiasi salju-salju kecil, di sana bertuliskan 'Winter at the Snow'. Judul yang cukup aneh bagi Akame.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka membaca…".

"Tidak… Aku tertarik dengan judulnya, makanya aku membelinya... Padahal dulunya aku jarang membaca buku seperti ini…" jelas Megumi.

"Apa bukan karena kau dekat dengan Ryuu jadinya malah suka membaca?".

"Amakusa-kun? Tidak kok…" Megumi menjadi terpikirkan Ryuu yang biasanya membaca di bawah pohon sendirian.

"Demo… Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jauh darinya ya? Apa sudah bosan didiamkan olehnya?" tanya Akame.

Megumi berpikir sebentar. Memang Akame benar, ini sudah hampir dua minggu dia menjauhi Ryuu. Bukannya berniat menjauh, tapi ketika akan mendekat, Megumi teringat tentang Ryuu yang mengatakan bahwa dia benci salju. Entah kenapa Megumi jadi ragu. Dia terpaksa menjauh. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti itu.

'Apa benar, aku bosan didiamkan?' pikir Megumi.

Hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi padanya. Hampir semua orang mungkin akan bosan jika didiamkan begitu saja. Megumi juga membantah kenyataan itu. Tapi yang dia rasakan apada Ryuu sekarang sebenarnya bukanlah rasa bosan. Rasanya seperti sebuah ketakutan. Megumi merasa takut untuk mendekat lagi. Ryuu membenci salju, sedangkan Megumi sangat suka salju. Hal seperti itu entah kenapa malah menjadi sebuah tembok yang memisahkan dia dengan keinginannya untuk berteman dengan Ryuu.

'Tapi kanapa hanya karena hal seperti itu?'

"Hei, bagaimana? Kenapa malah diam saja…" seru Akame.

"Entahlah… Mungkin seperti itu…" Megumi bicara dengan nada tak jelas.

"Nani? Doushite?" Akame terkejut. Raut wajahnya tampak marah.

"Eh?" Megumi heran dengan reaksi Akame. Dia bingung kenapa Akame bisa semarah itu.

"Nan desu ka? Aka-chan…" tanya Megumi.

Akame menghela napas sambil menutup mata. Lalu memandang tepat ke mata Megumi. Dengan tegas dia berkata, "Ini bukan seperti pikiranmu, Minami-san…".

Megumi terkejut, biasanya Akame memanggilnya Me-chan, atau hanya Megu saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil seformal itu? Megumi sedikit khawatir dia menyinggung perasaan Akame atau semacamnya. Dia jadi takut dengan perubahan Akame yang seperti ini. Sepanjang di SMU ini belum pernah Megumi melihat Akame berbicara seperti itu padanya atau pada orang lain. Megumi benar-benar takut sekarang. Dia hanya bisa diam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Akame.

"Kalau kau sejak awal tak berniat berteman dengannya, jangan lakukan itu padanya!" bentak Akame.

"Apa ini tentang Amakusa-kun?" tanya Megumi lirih.

"Ya, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kau kira, bisa seenaknya mendekat lalu menjauhi dia? Aku keberatan dengan tingkahmu itu!" kata Akame kasar.

"Kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa mempermainkan perasaanya? Apa karena dia anak yang pendiam lalu kau memanfaatkannya? Dia bukan mainan! Kalau memang sekarang sudah tak berniat mendekat, tak perlu mendekat! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya!" Akame pergi meninggalkan Megumi dengan perasaan marah. Banyak anak yang melihat hal itu menjadi bingung sendiri.

Akame tak biasanya semarah itu. Dia dikenal sebagia anak yang santai dan banyak tersenyum. Hanya karena Ryuu dan Megumi, dia berubah drastis.

Megumi masih tercengang dengan kata-kata Akame tadi. Dia lemas seketika. Akame bisa berubah menjadi sekasar itu padanya karena Ryuu. Hal itu membuat perasaan Megumi tak karuan. Dia sedih dan bingung. Apa dia begitu salah sehingga Akame semarah itu? Tapi kenapa Akame begitu? Akame bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan Ryuu, lalu kenapa dia menjadi marah saat Megumi menjauhi Ryuu? Apa alasannya?

"Akame…" panggil Megumi lirih.

Ryuu yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik jendela kelas ketika akan masuk, juga melihat Akame yang keluar dengan wajah kesal dan marah, memandang dingin ke arah Akame.


	3. What is this Feeling?

**Snow of Love ****恋の雪**

.

Detective School Q belong to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei

.

Chapter 3

**What is this Feeling?**

.

"Apa maksudnya, tak ku sangka dia seperti itu!" gerutu Akame sambil bersandar di dinding samping sekolah. Setelah bertengkar dengan Megumi, dia berlari ke taman samping sekolah. Tempat ini memang sering sekali sepi, entah tak ada yang mau mendatangi atau bagaimana. Mungkin karena tempat ini terkesan membosankan, hanya ada halaman yang pada musim semi selalu diselimuti daun-daun yang gugur dari pohon tua di sana. Seperti tempat yang terkesan sepi dan angker. Namun Akame sering ke sana jika sedang ingin sendirian. Sepertinya Akame tak terpengaruh dengan kondisi tempat ini.

Ryuu muncul dari balik gerbang yang munuju tempat itu. Sekolah memang memberi batas gerbang kecil utnuk masuk ke sini. Tak ada yang mengerti kenapa begitu.

Akame sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan Ryuu, dia masih dengan wajah kesal menatap luas ke halaman yang sekarang diselimuti salju. Ryuu berjalan mendekati Akame. Dengan wajah dingin dia menatap Akame.

"Aku hanya memberitahu dia satu hal… Bahwa tak seharusnya dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu…" kata Akame masih dengan nada kesal akibat pengaruh emosinya tadi. Dia bicara tanpa menatap Ryuu. Seolah sekarang dia sudah tahu kedatang Ryuu tanpa perlu melihatnya. Mungkin karena suara langkah kaki Ryuu.

"Apa dia pikir, karena dia siswa baru jadi dia bisa berlaku seenaknya seolah tak tahu apa-apa…" Akame melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun kali ini dia tak bicara dengan nada kesal.

"Dia memang tak tahu…" kata Ryuu yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan wajah Akame.

"Tapi meskipun begitu tak seharusnya dia mempermainkanmu!"

"Dia tak mempermainkanku…" Ryuu menatap tajam ke arah Akame.

"Sudahlah Ryuu, jangan membuatku juga marah padamu! Cukup dengarkan aku saja!" bentak Akame.

"Apa pedulimu tentang diriku?" balas Ryuu dingin.

Angin berhembus. Membuat beku daun-daun yang masih tersisa di musim dingin. Salju yang bertumpuk layaknya berteriak gembira karena angin tak membuatnya mencair. Angin-angin kecil yang dingin itu, menghembuskan rambut Akame dan Ryuu perlahan. Seolah menambah kesan dingin dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku peduli…" jawab Akame lirih. Dia bicara dengan nada rendah dan tak berani menatap wajah Ryuu.

"Terserah kau saja…" Ryuu berlalu meninggalkan Akame yang masih bersandar dalam dinginnya dinding tua sekolah. Dan angin kembali bertiup.

.

.

Megumi berjalan lesu. Matanya bahkan tak menatap jalan yang ada di depannya dan hanya melihat jalan yang dia tapaki. Wajahnya juga tampak muram dan tak bersemangat. Tentu saja karena pikirannya dibebani oleh Akame dan Ryuu. Setelah Akame masuk ke kelas lagi, dia sama sekali tak memandang Megumi. Menganggap Megumi ada pun juga tidak. Megumi menjadi semakin merasa bersalah dan semakin tak mengerti. Megumi menjadi bingung harus bagaimana.

Apa Megumi salah menjauhi Ryuu? Atau yang salah adalah karena Megumi mendekati Ryuu tanpa tahu orang seperti apa Ryuu itu. Hal yang mana yang salah, dan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya, Megumi menjadi semakin bingung dan sedih. Tentu saja sedih. Menjauhi calon teman dan akhirnya malah dijauhi oleh teman. Hal yang buruk.

Kenapa Akame sampai semarah itu? Apakah dia tak suka dengan cara Megumi atau malah ini ada hubungannya dengan Ryuu? Lalu ada hubungan apa Akame dan Ryuu?

'_Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya!'_

Kata-kata Akame kembali terdengar di telinga Megumi. Megumi ingin menutup telinganya sehingga suara itu tak kembali terdengar. Suara Akame yang sangat kasar dan marah besar. Membuat Megumi tak ingin mendengar lagi ataupun lebih lama. Perkataan itu, entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan bagi Megumi. Megumi berharap bisa berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk Ryuu dan Akame. Lalu tadi Akame mengancamnya dengan mengatakan tak akan membiarkan Megumi jika Megumi kembali mendekati Ryuu.

Megumi menutup matanya erat-erat. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan dia akan terbangun dari mimpi ini. Sungguh, siapa yang berharap kehilangan teman dengan cara seperti ini? Megumi merasa suatu liquid bening mengalir pelan dari matanya yang terpejam. Hatinya sangat sakit dan pikirannya tak menentu, membuat semuanya kacau.

Brugh!

Megumi menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup terasa juga. Megumi membuka matanya pelan dan berniat mendongakkan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia kembali meruntuk, kesalahan apa lagi yang dilakukannya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, malah menabrak orang? Apa dia akan dimarahi lagi?

"Go-gomenasai…" kata Megumi lirih sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh di hadapan orang tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang itu.

'Eh?' Megumi kenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat populer di telinganya, walau baru beberapa kali dia mendengar suara itu, tapi Megumi ingat benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Sebab suara inilah yang selalu ingin Megumi dengarkan.

'Ryuu…' desah Megumi dalam hati.

Megumi mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Entah kenapa, setelah menyadari bahwa benar pemilik suara itu adalah Ryuu, air mata mengalir pelan jatuh di pipi Megumi. Megumi memandang hampa pada Ryuu. Tapi air matanya jatuh. Sehingga tanpa berbuat banyak, Megumi meninggalkan Ryuu.

"Sekali lagi, gomenasai…"

Megumi berlari meninggalkan Ryuu. Sedangkan Ryuu menatap bingung pada Megumi yang berlari di depannya.

.

Megumi merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Menutup matanya agar tak kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Selimut tebal ditariknya untuk berlindung dari dinginnya suhu musim dingin. Namun entah kenapa selimut itu tak memberikan kehangatan sama sekali. Megumi berguling menatap dinding kamarnya. Dinding berwarna putih seputih salju seakan menjadi pusat perhatian dalam retinanya sekarang.

Megumi menghela napas panjang. Dan memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Rasanya pikirannya begitu berat. Sangat berat. Sampai-sampai kepalanya tak bisa diangkat kembali dan hanya sanggup menempel pada bantalnya. Ketika Megumi mengingat semua yang terjadi di sekolah, tentang Akame, dia sangat bingung. Akame yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang santai dan tidak suka marah. Namun tadi siang, seolah Megumi telah memutar 180 derajat sifat Akame. Atau mungkin sifat asli Akame memang seperti itu. Bukan saja soal Akame. Tapi juga soal Ryuu. Tentang suara Ryuu tadi juga tentang tangisnya yang tidak bisa ditahan. Semuanya menjadi satu di pikiran Megumi. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan menangis. Tapi masalahnya, pada siapa dia bisa berteriak dan menangis kencang? Megumi tidak rahu, dia baru dua bulan di sekolah. Belum mengetahui banyak hal.

Belum mengetahui banyak hal. Ya mungkin itu yang harus dipikirkan Megumi sekarang. Dia hanyalah siswa baru yang dulunya orang Tokyo lalu pindah ke Osaka dan kembali ke Tokyo lagi. Tokyo mungkin berubah, beserta orang-orang di dalamnya. Atau malah pemikiran Megumi yang berubah.

.

Musim dingin akan berhenti beberapa minggu lagi. Dan suhu di kota menjadi lumayan dingin. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi di musim dingin tahun ini. Mulai dari puluhan rumah yang tertimbun badai salju, sampai festival terkenal di Sapporo. Tak terhitung juga berapa banyak makanan khas musim dingin yang sudah habis terjual dan dimakan. Semua berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Begitupun dengan hari natal yang baru saja terlewati 3 hari yang lalu. Itu berarti ini 3 hari menjelang tahun baru.

Semua begitu menyenangkan kecuali tentang persoalan Megumi. Tentu saja dengan Akame. Beberapa hari telah berlalu soal pertengkaran kecil di kelas. Tapi antara keduanya tak ada yang berubah. Masih belum saling menyapa. Entah sampai kapan.

Megumi merapatkan blazer sekolahnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah agak cepat. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan asap putih. Sedangkan matanya menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah. Mencari sosok orang yang sangat ditemui saat ini.

Hari ini sudah menjadi keputusan Megumi untuk meminta maaf pada Akame, –dan kalau bisa sekalian dengan Ryuu. Sungguh. Dia sudah muak berpikir ke sana ke mari tentang pertengkarannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli tentang hubungan yang dimiliki antara Akame dan Ryuu, juga sudah tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Ryuu tentang membenci salju. Megumi bahkan sudah melupakan alasan dia ingin berteman dengan Ryuu. Sebab sekarang bukan masalah misteri atau menebus kesalahan, tapi masalah hati. Hatinya sudah sesak menikmati hari-hari sendirian saja. Berteman bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk bebas dari ini, bukan juga untuk meneruskan niatnya yang lalu. Tapi ini masalah, siapa saja orang yang akan menemaninya di masa depan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mencari ke seluruh tempat di sekolah, dia menemukan orang yang dicari, di sana, sedang sendirian di bawah pohon, entah untuk apa. Dia melangkah mantap menuju hadapan orang itu. Tidak peduli resiko apa yang akan diterimanya jika meminta maaf. Entah itu dicampakkan atau malah dihina. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi!

"Akame… Aku ingin bicara sebentar…" sapa Megumi to the point.

Akame melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali menuju objek salju di atas pohon. Dia tak berkata tapi tidak kabur juga. Sikapnya seakan menunjukkan pada Megumi 'Baiklah aku dengarkan'.

Megumi menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan segenap semangat dan keyakinan. Dia yakin Akame pasti akan kembali berteman dengannya, "Ini masalah Amakusa-kun… Aku minta maaf padamu jika aku salah bersikap padanya… Maaf, aku benar-benar belum memahami keadaan sebenarnya… Aku yang salah… Maafkan aku…" Megumi membungkuk setelah selesai bicara.

Akame sedikit tergerak hatinya. Mulut yang semula menutup rapat, sekarang terbuka untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, "Megu…" entah berat atau belum memikirkan perkataan, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah nama panggilan.

"Maaf… Aku benar-benar tidak berpikiran bahwa jika akan jadi seperti ini… Aku tidak suka berjauhan dengan Akame… Begitu juga… Dengan… A-amakusa-kun…" Megumi melanjutkan kata-kata dengan sedikit gugup di bagian akhir.

"Karena itu, aku mohon… Maafkan aku…" suara Megumi terdengar sangat serius.

Akame menatap ragu, tapi dia sendiri sebenarnya ingin percaya dengan perkataan Megumi. Kata-kata Ryuu beberapa hari yang lalu pun sempat terpikirkan olehnya. Alasan tentang ketidaktahuan Megumi tentang lingkungan sekitar. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, Ryuu. Ya, Ryuu lah yang membuat Akame ragu untuk percaya. Sebab bagaimanapun juga, Megumi tetap bersalah karena mempermainkan Ryuu –walaupun Ryuu berkata itu semua salah.

"Aku… Aku memaafkanmu…" kata Akame dengan lembut. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Megumi untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan itu adalah keputusan setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Megumi mendongak tak percaya. Raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Seluruh ruang hatinya sangat lega, begitupun dengan otaknya. Rasanya sebuah beban berat telah lepas dari pundaknya. Benar-benar menyenangkan, "Hontou? A-arigatou gozaimasu… Aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya!".

Akame bergerak menuju Megumi. Dengan mudah, dia memeluk tubuh Megumi. Pelukan tanda persahabatan. Kepalanya menyembul di sela-sela rambut Megumi yang terurai bebas. Dengan lirih dia membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telingan Megumi, "Douitashimashite… Aku juga minta maaf padamu…"

Megumi mengangguk.

.

.

"Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Ryuu…"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga berniat untuk minta maaf dengannya… Soalnya seperti yang Akame bilang, aku mempermainkannya kan? Jadi aku ingin agar semuanya kembali normal…" jelas Megumi sambil menengadah ke langit.

Saat ini salju tidak turun, angin juga tidak bertiup kencang. Suasana sedang damai sekarang. Jalanan pun tak terlalu sesak, sama seperti musim-musim salju yang lalu. Megumi sedang berjalan menuju perjalanan pulang bersama dengan Akame. Hubungan mereka kembali melekat setelah permintaan maaf tadi.

"Oh… Begitu…" jawab Akame singkat, padat, jelas, dan datar.

Megumi merasa sedikit aneh dengan tanggapan Akame. Namun, karena tidak ingin memperburuk suasana, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terus berjalan ke depan menatap angin yang tidak terlihat.

.

.

Tercium bau sedap dari mangkuk sup yang berada di meja makan rumah Megumi. Seperti biasa, kakak Megumi yang senang memasak, kembali membuatkan sup jagung muda kesukaan adik tersayangnya, Megumi. Mungkin di benak kakak Megumi, sup jagung adalah makanan terlezat di musim dingin. Meskipun tak jarang Megumi protes karena pernah selama beberapa hari hanya sup jagung yang dimakannya. Tapi itu bukan karena sudah bosan dengan sup, melainkan sedikit mual jika menu makanan tidak kunjung berganti.

Namun, asap hangat yang terus keluar dari mulut mangkuk, rupanya tidak mempengaruhi pandangan Megumi. Sedari tadi Megumi hanya mengaduk-aduk tidak jelas pada isi mengkuknya. Sedangkan matanya menerawang ke arah gelas yang berisi air putih. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana, begitu juga dengan pikirannya.

Tidak, sebenarnya pikiran Megumi tidak hilang. Hanya saja terfokus pada satu hal yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan untuk sekarang. Sebab itu tidaklah tepat. Tapi nyatanya memang sulit lepas dari hal tersebut, mengingat hal inilah yang menjadi menu utama di pikirannya sejak dia kembali ke Tokyo. Hal itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah, Amakusa Ryuu.

Entah sejak kapan dan di mana, Megumi memikirkan soal hubungan Akame dengan Ryuu. Padahal dulu dia sempat melupakan hal itu demi kebaikannya. Tapi masalahnya, tidak bisa. Pikiran itu kembali menghiasi hari-hari Megumi. Walaupun di depan keduanya, Megumi tidak pernah bersikap curiga. Megumi memang belum sepenuhnya berbaikan dengan Ryuu, sejak awal memang mereka tak begitu salah kan? Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya Megumi begitu sulit untuk jauh dari Ryuu. Dan perasaan ini membuatnya sedikit cemas.

Sudah berkali-kali Megumi membicarakan tentang Ryuu di depan Akame, dan selama itu pula, Akame hanya memberi tanggapan pendek. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berbicara banyak untuk menanggapi omongan Megumi –kecuali saat bertengkar dulu. Dan itu membuat Megumi berpikiran bahwa, mungkin saja Akame tidak tertarik dengan topik Megumi. Tapi masalahnya adalah, ketidaktertarikan yang Megumi maksud adalah tidak suka jika Megumi berbicara tentang Ryuu. Bahasa mudahnya adalah,

Cemburu

Tapi itu hanya pikiran Megumi semata. Tidak tahu dengan kenyataannya. Namun, jika melihat kemarahan Akame saat Akame mengira bahwa Megumi mempermainkan Ryuu, juga kata-katanya yang dingin saat Megumi berbicara tentang sikap Ryuu padanya, semua itu menunjukkan bahwa ada hubungan selain teman antara Ryuu dan Akame. Dan hal paling menakutkan adalah,

Mereka pacaran

Tu-tunggu, kenapa bisa sampai ke situ? Pemikiran Megumi kali ini begitu konyol. Tidak mungkin Akame pacaran dengan Ryuu, berbicara saja mereka tak pernah, kenapa bisa pacaran? Tidak masuk akal! Tapi, bisa saja semua itu terjadi. Menurut Megumi, Akame adalah gadis cantik dan pintar, tak sedikit pemuda di sekolah yang tertarik dengan Akame. Begitu juga, Ryuu adalah pemuda yang sama pintar, cukup keren, cukup baik, dan juga, cukup, cukup tampan.

Aaaahh, bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?

Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa Megumi tak pernah tahu dan sadar? Atau malah Megumi yang justru tidak sadar? Tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Maksud Megumi, kenapa bisa pacaran? Aduh, kenapa sekarang malah muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh di otak Megumi tentang dua orang itu? Susah sekali memikirkannya, apalagi menjawab. Namun dari semua pertanyaan itu, ada pertanyaan yang lebih sulit untuk dijawab oleh Megumi pertanyaan itu adalah,

Kenapa Megumi merasa aneh saat berpikir bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran?

Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ada secuil perasaan aneh yang bersarang di hati Megumi. Perasaan itu selalu muncul saat dia memikirkan tentang Ryuu dan Akame. Perasaan tidak rela dan perasaan sakit. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan itu semakin lama semakin besar. Namun Megumi sendiri tidak tahu, perasaan ini diidentifikasikan untuk perasaan jenis apa? Apa mungkin dia,

Patah hati?

Tidak mungkin! Kenapa bisa begitu? Megumi tidak pernah merasa menyukai seseorang, lalu kenapa harus patah hati? Ta-tapi tunggu. Bukankah perasaan itu muncul saat rasa suka terhadap seseorang tidak berbalas? Dan, dan apa mungkin, ini berarti bahwa,

Megumi menyukai Ryuu?

Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya tertutup. Bahkan jarinya terlepas dari sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Pikiran-pikiran liar tadi sudah membuatnya gila. Kenapa juga hasil akhirnya malah sebuah kenyataan rasa suka? Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Yang menyebalkan adalah hubungan Akame dan Ryuu. Merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan. Merepotkan jika Megumi malah menyukai Ryuu. Masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai.

"Hei, sedang apa Megu? Sup mu sudah dingin tuh…" seru kakak Megumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk tepat di depan Megumi.

Rupanya kakak Megumi sejak tadi memperhatikan adiknya. Yang semula diam saja sambil mengaduk sup, sampai tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Intinya, Megumi sedari tadi sedang melamun. Hal itu membuat kakaknya gemas sendiri.

"Eh, Oneechan? Sejak kapan di situ?" teriak Megumi kaget. Dia tidak menyangka, akan terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah ada di sana sejak tadi, sebab sekarang dia sedang menatap bingung Megumi sambil memegang sendok dan mangkuk sup yang sudah habis. Ya ampun, seberapa lama Megumi berpikir? Sampai-sampai sup kakaknya sudah habis.

"Aku di sini dari tadi… Kau yang sedang apa? Dari tadi melamun tidak jelas…" balas kakaknya sedikit sengit.

Megumi berpura-pura tidak mendengar ejekan kakaknya. Dia mulai menyendok sup jagungnya. Benar saja, sup jagung yang tadinya mengeluarkan asap karena panas, sekarang bahkan baunya sudah tak tercium karena sudah dingin. Membuat sup jagung muda yang hangat, berubah menjadi bubur dingin yang aneh jika dimakan. Ada sedikit keajaiban dari sup jagung lezat buatan kakaknya ini, yaitu jika dimakan dengan keadaan dingin, rasanya akan berubah menjadi sangat tidak enak dan kental seperti nasi basi.

"Nee-chan… Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Megumi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sup jagung. Dengan susah payah Megumi menelan makanan yang SEDIKIT menjijikkan itu. Saking terpaksanya Megumi memakan, airmatanya keluar tanpa sadar.

"Tanya apa?" jawab kakaknya cuek sambil meminum segelas air. Sepertinya kakak Megumi memperhatikan Megumi yang menyendok sup jagungnya yang dingin dan menjadi kental. Apa lagi ekspresi wajah Megumi saat menelan sup lezat buatannya. Hal itu membuat perutnya sedikit mual. Dan dia berani bertaruh bahwa sup lezat tadi sekarang sudah berubah drastis.

"Kalau aku merasakan sakit saat berpikir bahwa seorang yang aku kenal ternyata berpacaran dengan orang lain, apa itu berarti bahwa aku menyukai orang tadi?" Megumi berhasil menelan sesendok supnya. Dan sekarang kembali menyendok untuk dimasukkan ke mulut.

"Pertanyaanmu menarik sekali Megu-chan…" kakaknya tertawa kecil. Dan kabur dari hadapan Megumi sebelum dia benar-benar mual melihat Megumi memakan sup.

Megumi memicingkan matanya. Ketika kakak perempuannya itu memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel -chan itu berarti dia sedang berniat menggoda. Jadi mungkin Megumi harus menyiapkan mental dan alasan. Ada sedikit penyesalan di diri Megumi karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan tadi.

"Err… Aku tidak jadi bertanya…" Megumi memutuskan untuk kabur dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia lebih memilih memakan sup aneh ini dari pada membahas masalah konyol tadi.

Tapi semua sia-sia. Kakak perempuan Megumi ini sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan obrolan adiknya. Dia menaruh mangkuk ke dalam cucian lalu membersihkannya, sedangkan kepalanya mendongak ke atas seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Penolakan Megumi sudah tidak lagi berguna. Setelah beberapa detik termenung, tiba-tiba kakak Megumi menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru. Hal itu membuat Megumi tersedak karena kaget. Hampir saja sup kental itu keluar dari mulutnya. Buru-buru Megumi menelannya kembali dengan menggunakan air putih.

"KENAPA SIH?" Megumi berteriak kaget.

"Akhirnya… Sebentar lagi aku punya adik laki-laki…" gumam kakak Megumi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin, kau sekarang pasti sedang menyukai seseorang… Dan orang itu, Ryuu kan? Hah, aku jadi tidak sabar, siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaaan duluan…" kakak Megumi tersenyum bahagia.

Wajah Megumi menjadi semerah strawberry. Dalam beberapa detik dia hanya bisa terdiam seratus bahasa. Sampai akhirnya dia berteriak tidak jelas.

"Si-siapa bilang aku menyukai Ryuu? Rumus dari mana itu?" sahut Megumi dengan masih memamerkan wajahnya yang memalukan.

"Rumus dari Risa Minami! Kau keberatan?" tantang kakak Megumi sambil melotot.

"Terserah Oneechan mau bilang apa…" Megumi kembali menyantap supnya. Entah Cuma perasaanny saja atau apa, tapi sudah bermenit-menit dia makan sup itu tak kunjung habis.

"Eh, tapi tunggu! Kau bilang tadi Ryuu berpacaran kan? Dengan siapa?" sekarang kakak Megumi berubah menjadi panik.

Megumi mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencibir kelakukan aneh kakaknya tersebut. Tapi dia jadi memiliki sedikit hasrat untuk bercerita tentang rahasia hubungan Akame dengan Ryuu sekarang. Megumi menjadi berpikir dan berpikir, bolehkan berbagi cerita ini?

Akhirnya Megumi hanya diam menunggu. Menunggu supnya habis.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau cerita ya? Err… Kalau begitu, aku beri semangat, yah, soalnya aku sedikit suka dengan pemuda bernama Ryuu itu…"

"Hm? Semangat macam apa?" Megumi mengerutkan kening.

"Nyatakan rasa sukamu… Dengan begitu kau akan tahu apa sebenarnya Ryuu memang sudah punya kekasih!"

"Eeehh?"

.

**Tsuzukete**

**.**

Waktunya bales review ^^

Oke, pertama dari **Naw d Blume**, uhm, iya udah apdet.. hehe, kalau soal Akame, sebenarnya sih… Err, baca aja terus ya, ntar juga ngerti… Nggak buruk kok, ^^ makasih udah mau review,

Kedua dari **Mint Convallaris**, makasih reviewnya ^^, oke, akan aku keep apdet! Dan, makasih juga dua jempolnya! Yap, semangat! ^^

Ketiga dari **yola-chan**, haha, saya jadi malu disebut senpai, ^^" bertahun-tahun? Selamat ya, akhirnya dapet! Haha, oh kalau soal buat lagi fic, kamu baca aja, dua fic aku di bawah fic ini, itu juga RyuuxMegu kok.. untuk fic baru sih, belum kepikiran.. mau lanjutin ini aja, sampe enam atau tujuh chapter! Yosha, makasih udah mau review ^^


End file.
